Call me ED
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: FullMetalAlchemist Highschool. Winry is scared of everything, Ed hates everything, and everyone, what can they do for eachother.
1. First sight

**Hello you guys, since I am still writing War changes nothing, War changes everything and I am waiting for it to be beta proofread, I decided to write a fanfic about fma high school. I hope you enjoy. **

Winry Rockbell has always been a very shy girl, she had few friends, but she was very pretty. She could get six different boyfriends a week if she wanted. But, she was never interested in getting a boyfriend. Until, the new kids came.

Chapter 1 First sight

"Hey Winry!" Riza, Winry's best friend yelled as she ran to Winry.

"Good morning, Riza." Winry smiled.

"Yeah, so… anyway, ya know, there are supposed to be two really hot brothers coming tomorrow." Riza said with a smirk.

"Really? And what is that supposed to have to do with me?" Winry asked getting the hint Riza was giving, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Well? Isn't this your chance and love? I mean, you haven't had a boyfriend, and you're a sophomore!" Riza said

"I simply don't want a boyfriend, boys make me… uncomfortable.." Winry said trying not to stutter.

"Uncomfortable? Yeah right, everything makes you uncomfortable, besides the two-three friends you have." Riza said.

"Three?" Winry said only counting two, she didn't like having a friend she didn't know about… it made her, uncomfortable.

"Yes, three, me, your dog, and yourself. Three." Riza smiled.

"That's not nice, you counted me." Winry pouted.

"What? Everyone has an extra friend, themselves, that may actually be the only normal thing about you." Riza snorted.

" I am totally normal!" Winry shouted

"Hardly, your looks aren't normal, you're gorgeous. Your grades aren't normal, you have only gotten A's all your life, heck! They even made a new A+++ because they couldn't keep up with your grades once. And lastly, you're scared of absolutely EVERYTHNG, that's not normal."

"we-" Winry jumped 5 inches in the air, the bell rang.

" see everything scares you, come on it's time for class." Riza said pulling Winry with her.

Winry had English first, Riza had home economics first.

"Riza? Can I have my schedule changed? I want to be with you all day." Winry said clinging to Riza.

"No, now get to class!" Riza shouted while struggling to get Winry off.

Winry walked in and sat in the back of the room.

"Okay, class will now start! Take your seats!" The teacher yelled making Winry jump a little in her chair

Winry was very studious. She never missed a word the teacher said. Every word he said was quickly jotted down in beautiful cursive, she had over 12 books every page full of writing from every class.

"Class is over!" the teacher yelled, and again making Winry jump.

The next class she had was mechanics. She loved this class, she awaited it ever single day.

She sat down, and the teacher shouted, but she didn't jump, it just made her smile brightly.

About halfway into class, a blonde, kind of sand haired boy came in to say something.

"Excuse me, sir, but, my brother Edward won't be able to make it tomorrow, I don't know which class he has first and I couldn't find the office, so I just came into a class my brother mentioned to tell you." the boy said looking around nervously.

"Yes, thank you I will be his first and second teacher, please call me , Alphonse." Mr. Wallis said, apparently he had liked the impression Al gave him because he was so much nicer to him than he had been to anyone else he's ever had in his class.

"Okay, bye." and Alphonse left.

" The rest the day went really quickly after that. Winry couldn't help but think of the name Alphonse said, 'Edward' Winry had always liked that name, she wondered if this ' Edward would be as handsome as his supposed brother was, what if his brother was even more beautiful?!

Winry made herself smile at the thought of someone that handsome on a white steed, it was prince charming, she was sure. She couldn't wait to see this new boy now. Of course, she couldn't talk to him though, right? Could she actually talk to him? If he turned out to be that handsome, she couldn't. she probably wouldn't anyway, she wasn't good with talking to people like that. She wasn't good with talking to people, period. But what if I became more bodacious? No, I've bee like this for years. Even Riza knows I have. she thought to herself.

After pondering this she noticed it was finally time to go home.

"Hey Winry!" Riza said running towards her… with someone at her side.

"Hi…" she started to get nervous.

"Hey, so you remember Alphonse here from 2 period right?"

"Yeah…" Winry said, feeling might she might cry

"Al! this is Winry Rockbell." Riza said gesturing over to her.

"Hello, Ms. Rockbell." Alphonse said with a smile while holding out a hand for her to shake it.

Winry froze, cry or pass out, those were her options, she couldn't shake his hand.

"Hey, Al, I guess she wasn't ready for this, go ahead and step back." Riza said seeing Winry's fear.

"Oh okay, did I do something I wasn't supposed too?" Al said worried he had done something and had hurt her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, she just gets scared by everything. She especially isn't okay around new people, but, I thought since you were so kind, she might open up to you." Riza explained

"Oh… I'm sorry I couldn't help." Al said looking down.

"It's okay, it's no one's fault." Riza said kind of disappointed that it didn't work.

"Maybe, one day, she'll find someone she loves, then she would open up to them." Al said smiling, thinking of his brother, hoping that one day his brother would be able to find someone he loves besides himself.

"Yeah, that's the goal, you seem to know a lot, you seem very experienced." Riza said smiling, feeling like he was so kind, she might cry herself. "But, I have a question, what's your brother like, and why is he not able to come to school tomorrow like planned?" Riza asked.

"Well, brother, he's kind of… he doesn't get along with anyone but me." Al said with a sad smile.

"Well, hopefully, someone will open him up to the wonders of life." Riza said visibly cheering Al up.

"Yeah! I hope so!" Al said with a smile almost too big for his face.

They all went home, Riza walking a still nervous Winry home.

The next day, apparently, Al had convinced his brother to come to school, and boy, was he all the rage today. Even Winry, being as scared, as she was to see this new boy, could see he was putting up a strong front but actually sincerely didn't want all the attention, he looked, nervous.

When he looked at her, his eyes were like burning amber, but he had a hint of, sadness in them. They quickly looked away, but then, Riza, no, everyone was surprised to see Winry leave Riza's shoulder, and walk toward him.

They stared at each other stunned. They did not break the stare for what seemed like forever then, "H-hi… I'm Edward, Edward Elric, you can call me Ed."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! more to come**


	2. Get over it!

Chapter 2 Get over it!

"I'm Edward, Edward Elric, you can call me Ed." and he held out his hand and she shook it

Class had long since ended, and she was still dazed, had she really just done that? Why did she do it? She was scared of everything, and everyone, why did this change? She was terrified she had done something wrong by approaching him, he was so surprised… maybe, she should just forget everything.

The rest of her 1st period went by, and her notebook page for that class that day, was left empty… she didn't hear a thing the teacher had said.

Second period… Yay! she thought, and she walked into class beaming with happiness.

"Okay class, take your seats!" Mr. Wallis yelled putting papers on his desk. "Everyone, I would like to introduce, Mr. Edward Elric." Edward stepped out, Winry froze. "Edward, please introduce yourself." Mr. Wallis said, gesturing towards Ed.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric, call me Edward." He said obviously annoyed that everyone in here were the people hawking over him on his first day.

"Is that All? Okay then, lets see… ah! Go ahead and sit by Ms. Winry Rockbell. Winry stand up." Mr. Wallis said.

As Winry was about to stand up, obviously scared, Ed noticed and…

"Nah, it's fine I know who she is." and he started to walk towards her.

The whole class gasped.

Everyone started whispering, "How does he know her?" or, "Whats going on?" but, most commonly… "Is something going on between them so soon?" People lauhed when ever that was said.

Winry felt like she might cry… no, she was going to cry… she was so scared.

"Hey! Shut the hell up would ya?!" Ed yelled obviously annoyed at the remarks making Winry upset.

The class silenced, he intimidating, short but intimidating.

"Hey… you alright? I don't think it was right of them to make you uncomfortable." Ed whispered trying not to be heard.

"It's time to start class!" Winry jumped, this was the first time in her whole life… the first tie she had jumped in mechanics.

Ed was shocked by the way she reacted. Suggesting something was wring, he asked, "hey, what's got you so scared? You okay?" Someone heard him say it and told their friend and so did the next person, so on and so fourth, they all started to laugh.

Winry started to absolutely sob, she hated attention, especially the wrong kind. She was shaking

But, the she felt warm arms pick up out of her chair princess style.

Ed had picked her up.

"Mr Elric! I suggest you set her down and leave this to me! Take your seat!" Mr. Wallis yelled. This made Edward visibly angry.

"Hey! Ed you should listen, you can play with her a bit later!" A girl in the class laughed.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME ED! YOU GOT THAT?! NOW. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" Anyone In his path did, indeed, move.

And Edward had carried her out of class.

"Hey, Edward?" Winry asked in between sobs

"Call me Ed, I told you that already right?" Ed said calming down.

"But… I thought you didn't want anyone calling you Ed." Winry asked clearly confused.

"I only let certain people call me Ed. I saw the fear in your eyes… I thought, you couldn't be a very bad person, now could you? So, call me Ed, actually, I'd prefer if you did." Ed said.

"O-okay, Ed." Winry said slightly blushing.

"But… why do you always look so scared?" Ed asked.

"I-I… I don't know, wait, how did you know? Everyone thinks I'm just a shy crybaby." Winry asked knowing that Riza had been the only one to ever notice her fear.

"Huh? Then why was everyone so surprised to see you come up to me yesterday?" Ed asked recalling that everyone looked so very surprised.

"They probably thought that I would reject you… like everyone else, ro, they thought I was tainting you.." Winry said with a small giggle, Ed laughed a bit as well.

"Wow, but wait, reject? Why would you reject me?" Ed asked they were almost out of the school building…

"Well, everyone calls me pretty, but… I'm scared of everyone and everything… so I reject everyone… guys and girls alike… Riza always has to reject them for me though… because I can't… therefore… they also think I'm a B-I-t-c-h…" She said not wanting to curse… " So, they've all mostly given up on me."

"Well, someone doesn't like cursing… also you are really pretty. And it should be obvious to them you're terrified…" Ed said matter-of-factly

Great, Winry thought, one of these. She didn't like it when this happened… was he one of the ones who only liked for her looks? She hope not.

"W-wait… where are we going?" she said as he opened the doors to the outside of the school.

"Oh, I was going to take you to my house… I have to go back to school, but, by brother is there. I think you might calm down to him." Ed said pacing her in his car's passenger seat. And he getting into the driver's seat.

"Y-your brother, A-Alphonse?" Winry asked nervous

"Yeah, you met him?" Ed asked

"Y-eah… b-but, I-I don't think I-I c-could h-handle t-t-that" Winry said starting to shake..

"Hey, Winry you okay?" Ed said pulling over.

"No… offense, to your brother… b-but… PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Winry yelled, shocking Ed

"You won't be alone, you'll be with Al." Ed asked reassuringly.

"Please just stay with me!" Winry shouted hanging onto Ed's shirt.

"Okay, okay, just let go, I'll stay with you." Ed said thinking, _what did I get myself into? Maybe I should sneak out the window… yeah, I'll do that. What's wrong with her anyway?_

He started the car and drove to his and Alphonse's house.

"Hey! Al!" Ed yelled as they walked into the big three-story house.

"Yeah?" Al shouted down the hall.

"Come 'ere! Winry, go ahead and put your stuff over there." he said pointing to the couch. She did so.

Al came down and Ed started whispering in his ear so Winry wouldn't hear, "Al, keep Winry here, I'm gonna have to jump out the window of the bathroom to get to school. She's terrified of everything… don't approach her, don't try to touch her, and don't get to close to her, oh, also don't talk to her unless she starts first. Don't tell her I've gone." And with that, Al nodded, "Hey winry! I'm going to the bathroom." Ed said and sprinted up the stairs.

Winry didn't like it, but she accepted it.

"Okay…" she said, though, he had already left

They had sat in silence for about… 30 minutes.

"Al… why is Ed taking so long?" Winry asked nervous, she saw Al's shocked expression.

"He's letting you call him Ed?" Al asked giddy, she nodded, worried she had said something wrong.

"I'll just go check the bathroom." Winry said walking away cautiously.

Al was too happy to notice.

She knocked on the bathroom door, "Ed?" She asked opening the door, no one was there. Ed had abandon her…. She started to cry, no she started to sob.

**tomorrow i am getting the 3rd chapter of this one up, and the... 6ht chapter of War changes nothing. War changes everything up.**


	3. Misplaced trust

Chapter 3 Misplaced trust

She couldn't keep the tears away, she kept crying and crying… then, Alphonse heard, he didn't bother going over there, he knew why she was crying. He saw how scared she was when he tried to shake her hand… then, his brother brought her in and she clung to him like a chick clinging to it's mother… then, he finds out she's allowed to call him Ed? He felt horrible, understandably

Winry knew she wouldn't be allowed to get along with anyone besides Riza… she knew, and yet, she just wanted to be close to him, she trusted him, she wasn't afraid… he was, kind. But, she was too weird, no one would like a weird girl like her… no one. She got up and started to walk to the living room.

"T-thank you for having me today, Alphonse." she said in between sobs.

"Hey, Winry, wait." Al said.

Winry couldn't think of a reason to stop, but she felt like she needed to anyway.

"I know, you trusted Ed. He trusts you too. He thught that it would be harmless, and you would never notice if he left. He didn't mean to hurt you." Al said trying to explain a lame reason for his brother's disappearance.

"Well, I trusted him… he was the first person I trusted in years… a-and he misused that trust. I DON'T WANT TO TRUST ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Winry yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alphonse stood shocked, he never thought she could bring up that much of a yell honestly… he was surprised. " I'm going to class, bye" Winry as she held her head down and walked out. Al, too shocked to do anything besides stick his arm out trying to stop her. She ran to school.

It was the end of 2nd period, and it was time to start 3rd, she walked into mechanics to gather her homework, she saw Ed gawk at her tear stained face, but, she just left, then, the bell rang and he ran after her.

He wondered why she was crying… he wondered why she wasn't at his house… he wondered, why had he left her?

"Winry!" Ed yelled grabbing onto her arm, and what he got surprised him. She turned around and swung her arm at his face placing a nice mark on his face, tears flying out of her eyes, but she was still very angry with him (Can't imagine why).

"What the hell?!" Ed said genuinely not knowing why she did that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Winry screeched

At this point, Riza was walking towards her… What the hell… how did he make winry so mad she would hit him… and scream like that?

"Winry!" Riza said walking towards her

"R-Rizza… oh my god… RIZA!" and with that, Ed wad forgotten by both of the girls, and Riza was nearly knocked over by winery's grasped on her abdomen.

Winry crying her eyes out on Riza's chest, and a huge crowd growing around them Riza yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Ed froze

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF ALL SHE DOES IS SLAP ME?!" Ed spat

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW, ALLS I KNOW IS SHE NEVER GETS THAT MAD, SHE NEVER COMES UP TO STRANGER, HECK SHE NEVER GOES UP TO ANYONE! SHE TRUSTED YOU! ONLY SOMEONE SHE TRUSTS COULD MAKE HER HIT THEM, AND MUCH LESS YELL! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MISPLACE HER TRSUT AND IT HURT HER! YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU OBVIOUSLY NOTICED SHE'S ALWAYS SCARED! YOU SHOULD KNOW ONE WRONG STEP COULD MAKE HER BURST!" Riza screamed, her eyes watering.

Ed was mostly lost for words.. "I-I… I can't know if she doesn't communicate with me can I? Humans need communication…" Ed said feeling horrible… she was the first person he had trusted for a long time too, did he ruin that? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know either.

"She needs someone to communicate with her, she doesn't communicate." Riza said walking off with a crying Winry on her shoulder.

"Hey! She's not the only one who can't trust anybody!" Came a voice, Alphonse's.

"I was so happy that brother had a friend… but, I have to agree with what brother did was senseless, but, he's a true idiot! The only human he has ever come into contact with is me! He didn't mean it! And face it, you guys were destined, neither of you get along with anybody besides a few selected people!" Al said trying to cover his brother… sort of, he just kind of felt bad for Winry.

"Al…" Ed said wide-eyed

"Yeah… I have to agree, Winry probably overreacted a bit… depending on what HE did." Riza said with a soft face turning into a scowl on that last part.

"Well, I want you to remember the part where I said he wa s an idiot when I say this okay?" Riza nodded. "Well… he needed to get back to class, so, he told Winry he was going to the bathroom, and he jumped out the window, 30 minutes later, Winry found out and ran out of the house." Al said putting his hands up in defense.

"He… he… Winry was right… you guys aren't worth our time… bye." Riza said as she walked off with winry.

"You really screwed up this time, brother, not even I can get you out of this mess. Though, I know you've never done it, you really need to apologize, I'm sure she'll understand, if she isn't scared stiff by the very smell of you." Al said patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah… I know, I really have screwed up this time…" Ed said in a very solemn voice

"Yeah… buts, it's okay! You'll figure something out like you always do!" Al said smiling

"Thanks Al, you're the best brother a guy could have." Ed said smiling in a sad way. He knew he had hurt Winry, man, he really was an idiot, he knew she was scared. What will she think now? Will she be scared of me like she is to everyone else?

Alls Ed could do is walk to class and wait for it too end and check if she was actually scared lifeless at the sight of him like everyone else.

"Okay class, class is now over!" The teacher shouted as everything started to walk away out of the class, Ed, he didn't walk, he sprinted.

He saw Winry, "Winry." Ed whispered as he grabber her shoulder. She turn around and he saw her face… terrified, there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, Winry, I-" He was cut off by a hand shoving his own off of Winry's shoulder.

"I told you didn't I, and, have you not done enough? What? Do you want to see her cry all over again? If you sincerely don't, then I suggest you just leave her alone." Riza said.

"Okay, I just wanted to apologize… I hope you know I feel horrible, and I'd do absolutely anything to maker trust me again… but, I'll leave you alone.." his voice trailing off on the last few words.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well… but, she's just not ready to trust you again… give her time, she'll come up to you when the time is right for you guys to make up. Until then, just make sure she recognizes your existence for now, then, she'll be able to forgive you." Riza said looking down because of her guilt.

"Yeah, I will thanks…" Ed said looking down and walking away.

"Ed…" Winry Whispered, Ed spun around in surprise. "I-I-I-" Winry tried to say but…

"Hey, it's okay, you still don't trust me enough to talk to me it's fine.."

"EDWARD ELRIC DON'T INTURRUPT ME WHEN I'M FRIGGIN' TALKING WILL YOU!?" Winry yelled much to Riza and Ed's surprise… she never even uses pretenses of cussing, she yelled again… three times in a day, wow.

"Please.. Just don't leave, I still trust you… I just can't handle it!" Winry said tears streaming down her face.

"Winry… I thought you hated me from what happened.. You still trust me?" Ed was so happy he could jump.

"Yes… s-so just d-don't leave…" Winry said holding onto his shirt.

"I won't don't worry, Win." Ed said smiling

"Win?" Winry asked confused.

"Yes, you call me Ed, so I thought you shouldhave a name… only only I could call you by, if that's okay with you…" Ed said nervous.

"Sure! I love that!" Winry screamed letting go of Riza and leaping into Ed's arms.

Ed was surprised but took it as is.

**Okay, again, there will be another chapter soon, also, i had computer probems... so forgive me for not getting this up as soon as i wanted.**


	4. Let me stay with you always literally

Chapter 4 Let me stay by you always… literally

Winry let go, and Ed walked with back into class. It was now 4th period, man… they had wasted that much time?

"hey Win?" Ed asked

"Yeah?" Winry asked with excitement

"You gonna let go soon?" Ed asked pointing to his arm as it was occupied by Winry's arms, though, he didn't mind too much.

"Nope!" Winry said with a big smile.

"Okay… then, we will just have to skip class and go goof off." Ed said smiling and making Winry smile.

They were already in the door to class and they were getting strange looks, and they walked away, just simply, walked.

"So… where we gonna go" Winry asked.

"Oh, I know a place." Ed said with a smirk.

"I cant wait… heh heh" Winry said she still hadn't let go of Ed.

"so, Ed… I don't know much about you, and you don't know much about me either, how about we tell each other about ourselves." Winry said trying to recall everything she knew about him… it wasn't much.

"Okay, so how 'bout I aask a question, you answer, and then I ask a question, you answer, so on, and so fourth." Ed said.

"Yeah okay, ask away!" Winry said.

"Okay… do you have any siblings?" Ed asked

"Yeah, but, he died about a year ago in a train wreck." Winry responded, the question not fazing her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Ed said feeling guilty.

"It's okay! Now, my turn, uhm… who do ya live with besides your brother?" Winry asked almost not having a question.

"uhmmm, I live with, my foster dad." Ed said.

"That's cool… I have foster parents too…" Winry said a look of dread appearing on her face.

"Win? You okay?" Ed said concerned, seeing this mention of foster parents bother her so.

"I-I I" Winry quivered and held on tighter to Ed's arm.

"Win, it's okay nothings going to happen… calm down." Ed said reassuringly.

"I-I-I E-Ed…" Winry looked at Ed with a face of utter terror.

"Win, it's okay it's me, I'm here what is it? Do you have something to say?" Ed asked holding her in his arms.

"I-I don't wanna go h-home." Winry said crying

"Why?" Ed asked, he himself, was starting to get scared about what Winry was saying… why didn't she want to go home?

"I-I f-forgot t-to m-m-make m-m-my… I FORGOT TO MAKE MY BED THIS MORNING!" Winry screamed tears bursting out of her eyes.

"win…what?" Ed said, he'd of wanted to laugh is he didn't see the utter terror in her eyes.

"He's…he's gonna kill me… no, she's going to kill me…." Winry said shaking "PLEASE ED LET ME STAY WITH YOU!" Winry screamed.

**hey guys… yeah this is soooooooooo short, but probably the most important chapter!**


	5. In reality that is

In reality that is…

Ed got Winry to calm down, and they sat down on a bench.

"Okay, Win, I want you to explain to me why you're so scared of your own home, and why you want to stay with me…" Ed said calmly with his hands on her shoulders to show he meant business. He was scared of what he might hear, because, his own original father, well, he was a drunkerd and abused him a lot, not because he wanted too, he was drunk. He was arrested for it too, but, neither he or his brother were the same after. He thought, 'Winry is scared of everything, is it because she's going through what me and my brother had too? If so, how long has it been going on? Has she told anyone… if she hasn't, will she tell me?

"Well… y-you have to promise m-me… you you won't tell a-anyone… t-that, I-I- told you k?" Winry said looking into Edward's furious eyes.

"Win, I promise. I swear on my life." Ed said the last part because he saw she wasn't so sure about telling him.

"O-Okay…." Winry started.

"Win, stop stuttering. You can trust me, you know that." Ed said getting kind of annoyed that she kept stuttering, but, he understood. He used to be like that before his father was arrested."Okay, I trust you… well, when I was 5, my parents died in a train wreck, and, no one wanted to take me… my grandma was going too, but, she passed away before the orders were settled. So, I was put in foster. A women named Marzela, and a man named Rob adopted me, I went home with them. After about a year, they started to fight a lot, and they both went bars more too. They cheated on each other constantly, which caused more fights. They never got physical with each other, so, they both took, and still take, it all out on me. Since I was… 6 years old." Winry gasped. "oh my god! I can't believe I told you! I haven't told anyone! I think I made a mistake…. Don't tell! Please!"

'What? Didn't she just say she trusted me? Did she tell me unconsciously?' Ed pondered. "hey it's okay, I won't tell. But, tell me if anything happens. I'll make sure they don't know you told me, I will just say that I followed you, they'll just think I'm a stalker. I'll beat the crap out of both of 'em." Ed said putting a fist up.

"Please… just don't do anything, I'm fine. Really" Winry said putting a hand on Ed's hand.

"I can't do that. It's either, I do it myself, or, I have to go to the police with this. Choose what you will, I WILL do something." Ed said. Basically giving Winry no choice.

"No! don't call the cops, I-I I will tell yoou if something happens….." Winry said head facing the ground.

"Promise me" Edward said.

"I swear on my mothers grave, Rockbell, that I, W. Rockbell, promise to tell E. Elric, when or R. Wery do any harm to or abuse to, me W. Rockbell." Winry spitted out with her right hand over her heart.

"That was…. Amazing." Ed said in amazement.

"I can't help it, my mother and father taught me that, the only way to promise someone is to give complete clarity on the agreement…" Winry said recalling her parents' words.

"Well then, at least I know you aren't lying to me." Ed said getting up , and holding a hand out to Winry to help her up.

"Oh… I have to go home… Ed! Drive me home! I need to be home… now… … crap!" Winry said much to Ed's surprise as he ha been told she never cursed.

"Get in! where do you live?" Ed asked as they got into the car.

"here it is! Oh no… He's standing there! Ed! He's standing there!" Winy said as he pulled up into the driveway. "okay, I'm going now…" Winry said shakily.

"Well, I'm goin' too, lets go." Ed said with a straight face.

"No! you can't!" Winry said facing Ed

"You swore. I see he is going to hurt you, either I go with you, or you come home with me." Ed said looking Winry in the eyes as well.

"Okay… let's go talk to him… you go in front of me k? Winry said.

"Yeah let's go." Ed said stepping out the car.

"What the hell are you doing with a boy, bitch? Huh?!" Rob said seemingly drunk. Ed put his protectively in front of Winry.

"Hey, bastard… you're drunk aren't you?" Ed said with a smirk.

"Eh? You talkin' too me runt? Get away from my daughter… you have no right to keep her away from me." Rob said.

"No." Ed stated plainly.

"What? You arguin' with me kid? Don't make me hurt you…" Rob said stepping closer to Ed and Winry.

"I said, no." Ed said standing his ground.

"Huh?!" Rob said pulling a punch at Ed.

Ed dodged while pushing Winry back soo she wouldn't get hit.

Ed kicked Rob in the face, leaving a nice dirt mark, starting to be covered with blood from his nose.

"You wanna go kid?" Rob said. Then, a gunshot.

"No one move!" A woman Ed suggested was Marzel.

"Marz! This guy is trying to elope with the bitch!" Rob yelled. This obviously angered Marzel

"Hey! If I was gonna elope with 'er I would NOT have come over here!" Ed yelled. Marzel pointed the gun at Ed.

"I said no one move!" Marzel said shooting a warning shot dangerously close to Ed's head.

"Winry get over here!" Marzel yelled. Winry didn't move. "Let me rephrase… get over here, or, your little boyfriend here gets shot." Marzel said thinking very highly of herself. Winry started to walk. But, Ed stopped her.

"Win, don't!" Ed yelled. Then,

*boom* *EEEEEK* who's scream was it? No one could tell.

**Hey… I make sure each and every chapter is atleast 1000 words… sorry if always seems so short. Thank you for reading, im thinking of starting another story… what do you guys think? Im taking requests for stories or/and future chapters for stories, pm or review your suggestions.**


	6. Change in plans

Change in plans

*Boom* *EEEEEK* Who's scream was it? No one could tell.

Ed had his eyes closed during it, but when he heard the scream, his eyes snapped open like he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare.

"Winry!" Ed yelled trying to adjust his eyes to the newly found bright light.

"Ed…" Winry said grabbing Ed's shaking hand and looking him in the eyes.

"Win, who got shot? I thought it was you." Ed said in relief.

"No one a passerby saw it and screamed, I think she called the police, we better get going." Winry said pulling on Ed's arm for them to leave.

"No, we can't, Win." Ed said a guilty far away look in his eyes.

"Why not?" Winry said not understanding swhy he was acting so strangely.

"Because Win, I know how this will work out if we run, the cops may see us run, but keep going to the house. Your parents blame us, and since we have no excuses besides a passerby who we don't know, we would get put in juvie for assault or attempted murder. Or if your parents go as so far, maybe even murder."

Winry gasped, "What? We didn't even do anything, we're kids and I have proof of abuse too."

"Yeah… you can go free, there is no chance I would get away with it." Ed said looking at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Winry said slowly.

"Win… I already have a criminal record… and my father's rep doesn't help it." Ed said.

"W-What d-do y-y-you mean…" Winry got her stutter back and she was trembling.

"I already have a criminal record Winry… they'll suspect that I'm lying, do your parents have criminal records?" Winry shook her head. "Then, I'll probably get charged anyway, but, if you run now, you can be seen as the victim, and go free with a few questions." Ed said getting serious.

"E-Ed… w-w-what didd you d-do…" Winry said horrified.

"Win… I used to be in a gang…" Ed said guiltily.

"What?" Winry said with a little bit of pity.

"… I used to be in a gang, we did a lot of bad things… some people in my gang even killed people, I took no part in killing. When they told me I could be leader, I was ecstatic. They said I had to do one thing, kill my baby brother… I said no, and they gave me a beating of a life time. I was put in jail for drugs, stealing, assault, and of course, for being in a gang of killers period. I promise, that's all behind me, that was a few years ago, I haven't hurt anyone besides in some street fight since, but the record never goes away… Win… It never goes away! I can't get you caught and risk you now being able to go to a good college and get a good job! I can't, so run!" Ed yelled

"N-No… I-I can't." Winry said grabbing Ed's arm

"Win, aren't you scared… of me…" Ed asked.

"No.. that's not who you are now, and you never will be that again!" Winry started off nervous, but she had enough nerve to yell it.

"Win-" Ed was cut off by sirens. "Shit! Winry hide! I'll make sure they know you're there, but, I have a plan!" Ed yelled/ whispered as Winry got into a bush.

The cops rolled on the driveway, "Hands up! Don't move!" A cop yelled as many cops put a gun up.

"Wait! Don't shoot! You're going to hit this scared girl!" Ed yelled.

"What girl!?" A cop yelled.

"Winry, it's time for you to go…" Ed said as Winry got out of the bushes.

"Young man! Get away from her! Men! He has a hostage!" A cop yelled.

"W-Wait! No… h-he saved me f-from my p-p-parents…" Winry said falling to her knees crying.

"Someone grab the boy and get a blanket over the girl!" A cop yelled.

Ed was hand cuffed and a cop tried to put a blanket around Winry and pick her up… I said tried…

"No! Don'tt touch me Ed!" Winry yelled brusting into tears.

It sounded like they were hurting her…

"Let go of her! You're only scaring her! She doesn't like people touching her!" Ed yelled. The cop immediately put Wnry down.

"Let him go, she's not going to move without him being with her." The cop said.

They let Edward go and he ran over to Winry, "Win, it's okay, they're going to take you somewhere safe okay?" Winry nodded. "Okay… you have to get up now…" Edward said picking her up.

They walked over to the car and he put Wiry in.

"No! No!" Winry kept screaming refusing to get into the truck as they tried to separate her from Ed.

"You're going to have to sedate her…" Ed said looking down quiet enough so Winry can't hear.

"Make her calm. You! Get me the sedate."

"Win… look at me, you're okay I'm not leaving…" Ed just kept repeating that over and over until they got the needle in her arm, when he was sure she was out, he was hand cuffed again and was put in the police car. They drove off, as Winry was going somewhere else, Ed didn't know where but he knew that they would keep her safe for him.

"Where is Winry being taken?" Ed asked a cop.

"We will tell you if you answer questions correctly."

"Ask away." Ed spat out.

"What is your name and age?"

"Edward Elric, 17."

" Guardian."

"Van Hoenhime, unknown age."

"That young girl's name?"

"Winry Rockbell, 17, her guardians names are, Rob and Marzela I don't know their last name, Winry's adopted."

"So, young man, tell me the story from the start.

Ed told him everything from where they were knocking on Winry's door.

"I see, so Winry's parents are the initiators?" The cop asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I need to know about these parents?" The cop asked writing things down, Ed told him everything Winry told him.

"I see, well, Winry is being taken to a mental facility to handle… things." the cop said

"WHAT!? Why the hell is she being taken away! If anything it's her psycho Parents who need to be taken there!" Ed said in a fit of rage.

He was thrashing around a bit too much, so they had to sedate him…post another chapter of this on staurd

**Hey guys! I'm uploading this today cuz I had to go somewhere on Saturday! I am supposed to post wcnwce today, but, im uploading that tomorrow, an then I'll go back to reg schedule and post again on sat!**


	7. Going insane

Going insane

When Winry awoke, she was in a strange place… a hospital? No, there was no beeping at the heart monitor. But, this place was white, very white.

"Oh, you're awake dear." A lady said with a smile.

"W-Where am I-I…" Winry said trying to get as far away from this lady as possible without falling off the bed.

"It's okay, you're in safe hands. We're here too help you. You needn't be afraid of us.

"U-Uh…" Winry started, then, the thought hit her. "Where is Edward?!" Winry shouted putting a stern holt to her stuttering.

"Dear, please calm down. Who is Edward? Is he important too you? Did he come here with you?" The lady asked calmly.

'Here? Where is here?' Winry thought. "Where is here?" she asked.

"You're at a mental facility for youths. Do you not remember why they sent you here?" The lady asked.

"No… why was I sent here? And then you can tell me where the hell you put Edward." Winry said glaring.

"Dear, watch your language here. And you're here because of un-stable family situations. And if you tell me the full name of this Edward character I may be able to find him if he's under our records." The lady said now a slightly- very slightly annoyed tint in her tone.

"My family conditions were stable because I had Edward. And his name is Edward Elric. He has a younger brother named Alphonse Elric." Winry said.

"Okay, let me go see what I can do, you just need to stay here." T he lady said getting up. Winry merely nodded.

'What have I gotten myself into. More or less, Is Edward okay? I just want to thank him and say sorry…' Winry thought. Every words scratching at her heart, threatening to break it.

"I guess I'll atleast look at the loons I'm dealing with." Winry pouted to herself.

She got off the bed and started to walk around until she found another bed with someone occupying it.

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Winry." Winry said with a smile as she held out her hand for the little boy to shake it.

"I don't need any of your damned help. I just wanna go home. I don't deserve to be here because of my stupid family." The boy sai coldly.

"Actually I was just brought here because I supposedly have un-stable family conditions. Were you taken away from someone important too?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, my sister. I'm Luke." The boy named Luke stated.

"They took me away from my friend who always looked out for me. And now they may even send him to prison because he was trying to protect me…" Winry started to tear up.

"Really? What happened? Did he do something illegal to protect you?" Luke asked.

"No, my parents are just dirty liars who will do anything to stay out of trouble." Winry said in an angry twinge.

"My parents were theifs and they got caught so the child protective services took me away from my sister and brought me here. My sister is being relocated to a home. I'm staying here because I'm 'un-stable'." Luke said looking at his feet.

"You seem like a very kind yet misunderstood young man. Don't worry. Edward will come for me, and when he does, I'll be taking you away from here and reunite you with your sister." Winry promised.

"Your friend will come and save us? I can go back to my sister? Thank you!" Luke exclaimed, hugging Winry very tightly.

"Yes, he will come I know it. And then you will come with us to where your sister is." Winry said with a smile.

"Are you going to stay at the home? Your parents won't be able to stay with you." Luke stated.

"Yea… that's true, I can't go back to them. But, I also don't feel like leaving that town. I'll figure something out." Winrry said deep in thought.

"Ms. Winry? Where are you?" The lady from before asked.

"Looks like she found me…" Winry said walking towards the lady.

Luke smiled to her back 'thank you'

"Yes? Did you find Edward?" Winry asked.

"Yes, he actually came here a few years ago and broke out, since then we haven't been able to get him back, but he's being sent here today. Thank you very deeply for bringing this to our attention so we can save his troubled mind." The lady said.

Those words infuriated Winry so much she could hardly stand. "He has a much better soul… a much better heart! Than any of you people! You claim you're trying to help us! We don't need your fucking charity! We don't need pity! You don't care! The only people who care about us are each other! You people are taking us away from the people we love the only people we have ever cared about! I don't want to be here! I-I-I just want Edward with me…" Winry began to sob.

"Ms. Winry, please get some rest, we'll wake you when Edward gets here." The lady said and she walked away from a sobbing Winry on the floor.

"Winry! Are you okay?!" Luke ran over to Winry's shaking form.

"Y-Yes, I-I'll be fine, Luke. I just need rest. Hopefully when I wake I will e able to see Ed again. And then we'll get the hell out of this place." Winry said walking Luke over to his bed as he fell asleep with a smile on his face. She went over to her own bed and slept. She slept without a dream to speak of.

She awoke to a nurse shaking her.

"Ms. Winry Edward is waiting in the guest room." The lady said. To those words, Winry juped out of bed and ran. Then she remembered.

"Luke! Come on! Edwards here, he's come to take us back!" Winry yelled as a short boy came running to meet her.

She grasped his hand and then left through the doors to the waiting room, where they're ticket to freedom awaited.

When she opened the door, she swore that she might have been going insane.

**Cliff hanger… I thinky. Thx for reading!**


	8. Perfect escape

Perfect escape

"uh, hey Win…" Ed said holind up one hand trying to wave but…

"Why is he in shackles?" Winry asked, her eyes down cast.

"Well, he is a danger, as he s a murderer, miss…" A guard said.

"Call me ms. Rockbell if you would. And, Ed ward is in no way a murderer! I was there the whole time with him! He was next to me on the doorstep and then my foster mother brought out a gun! Find that fucking gun and check finger prints. Not a single fucking one will be Edwards!" Winry fumed.

"Win…" Ed tried to get her attention.

"And what kind of rights do you have to do that anyway? He is innocent!" Winry continued.

"Win" Ed said a bit louder.

"And! That bystander screamed because she heard a gunshot! No one was actually hurt! No one is the murderer because there was no murderer!" Winry was about to continue but…

"Winry!" Ed was fuming. "That's enough." Ed stated very firmly.

"But Ed…" Winry said now saddened by her friends lack of will.

"Okay, I think we will take Edward now." The lady from before said.

"Luke, come on, I'm sorry I lashed out okay? Let's go." Winry said with a smile, leading Luke back into the room Ed would be kept in later.

"Winry?" Luke asked, seeing tears drop from Winry's eyes.

"It's okay, I just need some rest. Why don't you go and sleep aswell. We will be getting out of here, Ed or no Ed. You're going to need your rest." Winry said, a new fire in her eyes, as she went to her part o the room and started to figure out plan.

She had figured out three. Two of which are made with Ed in it. One of which without Ed.

"Ed, are you there?" Winry asked as she heard the door to her room open. It was about midnight, a strange hour for someone to be up and about. She got up and walked towards the sound.

A hand was clasped over her mouth. She tried to screamed butt couldn't.

"Win, it's okay. It's just me okay?" the figure identified as Edward said.

"Ed? What are you doing trying to kidnap me?" Winry asked.

"Technically, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm simply going to help you escape." Ed stated.

Winry beamed. "Yes! Hey, Luke, it's time to go…" Winry whispered to Luke.

"Huh? Winry?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Ed's getting us out of here right now…" Winry said grabbing onto his hand and leading him through the doors of the room they were staying in.

"Here's the plan. I checked ad there are alarms attached to every door to the outside, besides the one in the council meetings office." Ed stated, walking towards the office in question.

"So, where do we go from there?" Winry asked.

"Al's got a get away car outside. We get there, and we're home free." Ed said without stopping. Man, this place was big.

"What if they question him about us.

"He has a perfect record. Whenever I get into trouble, he always bails me out. He even drove get away when I escaped this place last." Ed responded.

"So you're both master criminals." Winry stated.

"No, I'm no master. Al is though. He has the perfect face that lets him get away with anything. He is also the perfect liar. Last time he fake worried whenever they told him I escaped and asked if he knew anything about it. He actually started tearing up and acted like he passed out." Ed said the last part with a chuckle.

"okay then. May I get his number so the next time I get infatuated with you, I can get away?" Winry said, partially joking."Sure thing. Here we are. That door there, no alarm. lets go." Ed said walking through the door and to the car.

"What took so long? It's already pasted midnight." Al said when they go into the truck.

"Yeah, sorry. We had a bit of a conversation on the way…" Ed said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, lets just go." And they drove off into the night

**I am really sorry this is so short, but, i wanted it to be a bit more serious. i want to do a more humorous chapter next.**


	9. Good liars

Good liars

Al drove them all to his and Ed's place.

"So, I guess I owe ya'. huh Al?" Ed asked awkwardly, as they stepped into the house.

"Well, I think you'll get your punishment at some point, so no." Al stated with a wicked smirk. (A/N GET YOUR MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER)

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked, slightly terrified.

"I mean, they think you murdered someone, brother. It won't go like last time. They have a very serious reason for them to find you." Al responded, flicking his brother on the forehead.

"Ow, it'll be fine. They will find out, no one died over there. And then, they'll apologize. They will probably still try tot get me back to the mental facility though. Win too." Ed said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'm not going back." Winry said with a blank face. Everyone was surprised at how calm she was.

"Ms. Winry… are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Al, why do you ask?" Winry asked, a smile evident on her face. But, it wasn't a happy smile. It was an annoyed, 'I'm gonna kill someone tonight' smile.

"Win, maybe you need to lie down. This may not be good for your blood pressure…" Ed tried hopelessly tried to coax.

"What isn't good for my blood pressure?" Winry asked with a very very very sweet smile.

The boys took a few steps back from the ticking time bomb.

"Win, are you hungry? I know that the metal place's food absolutely killed me. How 'bout we cook up something' good for ya' to eat? You seem hungry." Ed said, scared. She really did look hungry. For humans.

"Sure I'd love something to et! Can I help?" Winry asked, putting on a cheery smile. Also, ignoring the fact that the boys looked petrified.

"Yeah, you can help. How 'bout it Al?" Ed asked-no, stated. Elbowing Alphonse in the ribs ever so carefully telling him that they might be next for her to eat if they didn't feed her, and give her what she wanted, fast.

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah, Winry. What would you like to eat?" 'besides us.' Al mentally added.

"Burgers sound nice." Winry said with a smile, as she and Al walked to the kitchen.

"That was close." Ed muttered to himself, wiping his brow.

"Did you say something Ed?" Winry asked from the kitchen.

"N-no." Ed answered too quickly.

Winry gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off and went back to get stuff out of cupbards.

At the end of the day, Ed and Al finally got the monster to sleep.

(Time skip, because I'm a lazy bum: 3 days later)

A knock could be heard throughout the house.

Ed and Winry had been under house arrest, and were forbidden to answer doors, or otherwise.

"May I help you sir?" Al asked, as he answered the door. He had a very sweet smile on his face.

"Are you Alphonse Elric?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you with something?" Al asked.

"Well, you see, your brother Edward Elric escaped from our facility last night." The man said, pulling off the perfect lie.

'What a load of crap' Al thought. Remember, they had escaped almost 4 days ago. Al faked a shocked and worried face. "Oh my!" Al yelled, getting on his knees, he started to fake cry.

"Sir, please, we would like to question you on his disappearance. We were told, he left with a girl, they were supposedly close." the man said, unsphased at Al's little 'show'.

'this dude, must either not trust me, or really be heartless.' Al thought, as he got back up, ready to answer.

"I don't know about any girl brother was closed to…" Al said faking confused. 'Except every girl at school… and Winry.' Al thought.

"Well, we have reason to believe there was someone from the outside assisting them. Do you know anyone who might do that.

Inside the house:

"How is Al going to answer this? He can't lie in this case, he has to figure out a name." Winry whispered. Ed nodded.

"That's true… there aren't many that he can blame." Ed answered.

By the door:

"Well, I can think of a few people who would, but, Ed always had many shady friends I never trusted… one of them was, named…Brown, I think. Yeah, Brown Chafer." Al answered.

Brown was a friend of Ed's. so yes, he existed. He wasn't made up. Al was careful to make sure whoever he said, they were real.

"I see… do you know where we could start looking for this Brown?" The man asked, writing something down on a notepad. Al suggested it was Brown's name.

"Well, sorry to say… but, Ed would be the only one. Unless you can find one of Ed's other friends. But, I really don't know about anyone else, I'm sorry if it isn't much help." Al said, faking hurt.

"No, you have helped plenty. We will try our best to find your brother and bring him home safely. If you hear anything about him or any of his friends, please call this number." The man handed a piece of paper. "Have a good day, sir." said the man as he walked away.

Al waved, and closed the door, letting out a sigh.

"Wow, I don't even remember Brown that well, if they happen to find 'me', they won't be able to get any answers about good ol' Browny boy." Ed said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure they won't find him?" Winry asked nervously.

"Yeah, Brown hasn't been seen for years and years and years. They won't be able to find him if they put everyone in the world on one search party, and they offered half the money in the world to whoever find him. Hell, we couldn't find him, and he was in the same town as us for like 2 months!" Ed exclaimed.

They heard a knock at the door.

**Who could it be? Anyway, suuupppeerrr sorry for the suuuppppeeer late update. There have been a lot of things goin on a stoof, and in tryin to write whne I can! Im really suuppperrr sorry.**


	10. Is this really the end?

Is this really the end?

When Al when to answer the door, there was a very tall and slim lady, who looked a lot like Winry.

"Hello, ma'am, what can I do ya for?" Al answered cheerily, as if he was not just lied to about his brother's supposed disappearance.

"I was told I can see Winry Rockbell here?" the lady asked in a very cold manner.

"May I know who's asking?" Al asked.

"Her real mother has come to pick her up, dear." the lady stated.

"I'm sorry, you must have something wrong, the only Winry I l know has foster parents." Al responded.

"And now, as you may know, they are arrested, and I have come to assume position as her guardian. Now, move, I have every right to my daughter." she said, trying to push past Al, Al wan't going to move.

"Move it kid!" the lady was about to push Al.

"Touch my brother, you'll leave with much less than your daughter, you may lose a few things." Ed threatened, furious that someone even thought of touching his brother.

"Ed!" Winry tried to whisper at him, she was still hiding.

"My my, do you want this to become a legal matter, may I ask where your guardians are?" she asked.

"First of all, no, you may not ask about our guardians, an d second of all, it would become a legal matter against you, for assault breaking and entering and kidnapping." Ed stated.

"Okay, but, kidnapping? Please do tell me, why would it be kidnapping for my own child." the layd dared, not breaking the glare she and Ed had.

Ed gained his 'im-going-to-mind-fuck-you' look, as he put his hands up non-chalantly, with his sadistic grin, "Simple. You have no proof your daughter is or was here. Also, we have no proof of you being her mother, and we can easily bring you in for attempted kidnapping just as easily." Ed had the lady right where he wanted her.

"Okay, then, let's play fair boy. Winry dear! I know you're back there, please come out." now she had the grin.

Winry came into sight, Ed quickly getting into a defensive stance in front of her, ready for anything.

"Ask me something only I would know about you." she dared.

"My second step father's 6th middle name." Winry dared. They hadn't recorded his name, so only his close family would know.

"Shirely. It wasn't recorded, he only told his close family." she replied, that was easy.

"Win… is that the right answer?" Ed asked cautiously, as if she would go crazy at any given moment. Which she might, really.

"Yeah, Ed, I have to go with her, I have no choice in the matter, neither do you, or my foster parents, sine they're in jail. Not like they'd care anyway." Winry's eyes were down cats, as she walked to her 'mother' with her shoulders down, her face not leaving the ground.

"Good, because I've had all the legal documents to send you to your father. You had no choice no matter what." her mother said.

"You can't just send her away! She has a choice!" Ed tried to protest.

"No she doesn't. you can't do anything either, boy. You have no parents to speak of, yes? Well then, please say your goodbyes, I'll be waiting in the car, Winry." were her final words before she walked out.

"Win, you don't have to do this. We can fight, you really don't have to go." Ed pleaded.

"Ed, I'd love to stay. I really would. But, I don't want to be a bother. It's fine really. I got to have a real family, even if it was just two boys. And even if it was just a short time. I really am grateful. But, now, I actually have a real family! It'll be great…" Winry tried her best to smile, but just managed to break into tears.

Al walked away, a solemn expression plastered on his knew this would likely be the last time he ever saw his brother this happy with anyone. He hoped that his brother would be okay if she left, but, he knew he wouldn't be.

"Ed, thank you. But, I really think I can stand on my own now. Thanks to you, that is. Really, thank you. And, I knew where my father was already, he's in Hungary right now. So, goodbye." Winry said as she stood on her won, pushing Ed's attempts to help her away.

Ed pulled Winry into a hug. Tears threatening to leak.

"Bye Win… keep in touch, yeah? Don't you dare forget about us! We helped you get away from that mental place!" Ed tried to laugh, lightly punching her arm.

"Take care of Luke." Winry laughed. Luke was currently sleeping. He had been sleeping all day. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

"We will, and when you visit, he would've become a good boy! I swear it, he'll be just like uncle Ed!" Ed laughed.

"Ed, Winry, Luke''s awake to say bye bye." Al came in with a smile.

"What's going on?" Luke asked. He was only 6.

"Luke, Winry's going on a trip, please come a say bye." Ed asked cutely.

"Bye bye Winry." he replied.

"Bye bye, Luke. Please take care of yourself whiel I'm gone, and keep Ed out of trouble." Winry asked.

"Okay, have a safe trip." Luke said, giving her a hug.

Winry was on the break of tears, as was Ed, Al was just very solemn. Luke, didn't understand anything.

"Bye, everyone-Ed." Winry turned around quickly to hide her tears, and she whispered 'Ed' but, Ed heard her.

She walked out the door, closing it behind her, not looking back once.

Once Ed saw Winry walk out and close the door, he broke. He just burst into a rainbow of emotions.

He was crying out of anger and out of sorrow, he was cussing and hitting his hand on the ground due to anger, and he was still trying to keep it together for the child and his brother, but very easily failing.

"Brother, I'm sorry we couldn't do anything." Al apologized, putting an anything but soothing hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ed quickly slapped his brother's hand off. It was just a sign that Al had completely given up when Winry walked out. Ed had hope.

"No. we're going to get her back one day. This wasn't the last of it." Ed insisted, wiping his tears, and standing up strong.

End of chapter 10

* * *

Epilogue:

3 months later.

"Hey Ed!" Al greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Al, you talk to Ringo today?" Ed asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes." Al said, looking away, blushing.

Truth be told, Ringo had been his girlfriend for 2 months in 3 days.

Ed laughed nervously.

Al always felt bad when he talked about his girlfriend. Because his brother's love was taken away a few months ago, he could see his brother hurt everyday for it.

"So… how're you and Riza?" it was Al's turn to tease him.

"Al, you know nothing's goin' on, and nothing will go on, drop it." Ed stated.

Al knew that, he just wanted to cheer his brother up. He knew he would never even think about dating any other girl than Winry.

"Yeah, yeah." Al responded, a small laugh.

Brrrriiiiinnnnggg

The bell.

"Bye Al, I'll see you at home." Ed said running to his class, Al just waved back.

When they got home, Luke jumped onto Ed's back,a dn said, "welcome home!" so cutely, like he is.

He had really changed over the past few months. For better or for worse? Who could tell. Ed knew he was either a really patient kid, or a smart kid. Ed went with the latter.

Luke had not once asked if Winry was going to come home. He hadn't said anything about her, not even a fond memory had been shared, her name had not been uttered in any way.

"Brother, stew for dinner." Al stated.

"Yay! Stew!" Ed and Luke yelled at the same time.

Luke hated milk, as did Ed, but, he loved stew.

"Okay! Time for bed." Al said after dinner, picking Luke up into the air, acting like Luke was flying a plane into his bed.

'Win, I think we're going to be alright, you just come home when you're ready. I'll be waiting.' Ed thought, as he fell asleep in his chair, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**That's the end! Okay, so, I plan on writing a sequel, so tell me if I should, if you don't want it, I wont bother. I want to write special thanks to these people:**

**Guest: ****_sillyedward (note): Thank you for he reviews, and thank you for reading, it means a lot._**

_**GapIntoTheGame: (note): Dude, I loved talking with you and reading your reviews on almost all the chapters, I really have to thank you the most, you made it fun for me to write this. Thank you for your reviews and for reading.**_

**That's all! Thank you all, goodbye!**


End file.
